marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 2 101
| StoryTitle1 = Allegiance, Part 2 | Synopsis1 = While seeking an alliance with the Shadow People against the Red King, the Hulk finds himself defending his refugees from three Devil Corkers that have been unleashed upon them by the Shadows. However, the Shadows convince the Hulk to stay his hand as the Devil Corkers were not attacking, merely searching for the Hulk. When they learn that Caiera has broken the treaty with the Red King, Hiroim points out that it is because they believe the Hulk is the Sakaarson of prophecy. Suddenly, the Shadow People teleport the Hulk, Caiera, and Hiroim away. The trio find themselves before the great engine of the Shadow People. It is the device that first brought the Shadow People to planet Sakaar. Trapped on the planet, they utilized its stores of the Old Power to open the Great Portal in the hopes that it would bring the Sakaarson to the planet. The same portal that brought the Silver Surfer, and later the Hulk. Deciding to test the claim that the Hulk is their savior, the priests put the Hulk through the Provocations of the Saka. He is bombarded with images of his allies, the Warbound, and all the times they attacked him because he is a monster. He tells the Shadows that is because they are monsters themselves. Digging deeper into the Hulk's mind, they manage to dredge up memories of the Illuminati, the superheroes of Earth responsible for exiling the Hulk on Sakaar. When mocked by these heroes and shown an illusion of his fallen comrades, the Hulk lashes out. This leads the Shadow People to end the test, believing that the Hulk cannot be the Sakaarson with such hatred in his heart. Regardless of this, the Hulk takes the engine as this is what he sought the whole time. Not far away, Korg and Miek assist in getting the refugees to safety as the Spikes, herded by the King's men, have caught up to them. Suddenly, one of the Shadow People's Stone Ships appears in the sky and begins blasting the imperial ships and forcing back the Spikes. Meanwhile, the Red King prepares his exoskeleton for the coming battle against the Hulk. Suddenly, the power in Crown City is shut down by creating a massive electromagnetic pulse. The Hulk his cheered for uniting the various races of the planet Sakaar, one of the prophecies of the Sakaarson. Suddenly, they begin to detect that the Spikes are able to use the insectoids chemming technique to communicate this them, calling for the Hulk. Much to their surprise, the Spikes part and open a path to one of their ships so the Hulk can go and meet with their leaders. Inside the ship, they meet with the leaders of the Spikes, massive humanoids with glowing flesh. While outside, Elleo Kiafi grows impatient, telling Hiroim that they are wasting time communicating with the Spikes with Crown City now defenseless. Hiroim tells her to wait, but the other rebels are insistant that they begin their attack now, convincing Elloe that they are unhappy with the Green Skar, thinking they need the leadership of a queen. Elloe then leads an attack on the city, but they are soon confronted by the Red King in his powerful exoskeleton. However, before the Red King can slay Elleo, the Hulk joins her side having convinced the Spikes to join his armies. | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Gary Frank | Penciler1_2 = Carlo Pagulayan | Inker1_1 = Jeffrey Huet | Inker1_2 = Jonathan Sibal | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * First Elder * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * ** ** ** * * * Locations: * ** Chamber of the Trials Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * Imperial dreadnoughts | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Incredible Hulk #101 - Comic Book Database }} ru:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 101